


Intoxicated

by bexanasoulmates



Category: Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 23:40:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12568800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexanasoulmates/pseuds/bexanasoulmates
Summary: Rebecca Mader has a huge desire for Lana Parrilla and has no idea how to hide, but what she doesn't know is that the brunette is in the same situation.





	Intoxicated

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intoxicated](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/333772) by otphurts. 



> Hey, guys! What's up? So, this fanfic doesn't belong to me, I'm just rewriting for English with the authorization of the author. The original fanfic is on Social Spirit (https://spiritfanfics.com/historia/intoxicated-8785064) and you can find the author on twitter too (https://twitter.com/otphurts).  
> Enjoy!

POV Rebecca Mader  
It was a Friday morning, me and the rest of the cast would record some scenes at Granny's. It was few scenes, quick thing. So we would be released earlier, that meant Emilie and I were scheduling something to do. We talked about it all week long, and like me, Colin loved the idea of looking for something to do.  
— Hey, Ems! — I called when I was going to my dressing room and I saw her in the hallway.  
— Finally! — she smiled, hugging me. — I thought I couldn’t talk to you today. What is happening to the people in this production? The bad mood suddenly affected everyone.  
— They must be sorry they'd let us out of the night. — I laughed.  
— Speaking about night, is everything right to go? — Emilie asked, I could see the emotion in her eyes.  
— Yes! — I replied with the same excitement as she, entering her dressing room and sitting on the small sofa that was there. — You know, I was thinking, what if we called the rest of the cast and went to a party? — I suggested hopefully with her answer.  
— Define "rest of the cast", please? — she asked, handing me a bottle of water and sitting on a chair in front of me.  
— Jennifer, Josh, Ginny, Colin...  
— And? — Emilie encouraged me, seeing that I had stopped the list of names in the middle of the sentence.  
— Lana. — I whispered low, hoping she wouldn’t hear.  
— That again, Bex? — she looked at me tired, maybe even stressed that I wanted to get back on that thing.  
— What do you want me to do, Emilie? — I asked impatiently.  
— Talking to her is a good start, isn’t it? — she answered in a slightly altered tone. — Sorry, I...  
— No need to apologize, I'd have the same reaction if I were you. I just don’t think it's a good idea to express myself to her, I know I'm going to fail and I'm not ready for it.  
— Bex, have you noticed how she looks at you on the recording sets? In our meetings? When we go out with the group together? Haven’t you even noticed how she eats you with her eyes?  
— Emilie, please... — I put my hands on my face, trying to hide my smile and the probable flushing of my cheeks.  
— Answer my question. — she asked, laughing at my dull expression.  
— You're a clown! — I confessed and threw a pillow at her. — I'd like to talk to you for a little longer, but I need to get back.  
— Back where?  
— I have one last scene to record before I leave.  
— Are you going to record it? — she asked uncomfortably. — With whom? — again I felt the blush take care of my cheeks when she asked and I couldn’t answer, due to my smile. — Rebecca Mader, are you going to record with her? — Emilie said loudly.  
— For God's sake, do you want to stop screaming? Do you want the rest of the cast to know about this conversation? — I asked. — The scene is fast, then we'll leave, and I promise the night will be just joy.  
— It will be only joy because we will invite Lana Parrilla to go to the party with us and you will do something after that or because we will have fun in a group? — she emphasized her last words.  
— I don’t know why I still waste my time listening to you. — I answered, getting up. — See you tonight, okay? Don’t forget to talk with the rest of the cast.  
— And Lana?  
— What? — I asked.  
— How am I going to talk to her? You two will be recording.  
I thought of that situation. Damn it! Emilie needed to invite her, otherwise I'd have to do it, and if everything she said about Lana looking at me during the recordings is true, she'd probably be suspicious of something.  
— Bex? — Emilie pricked her fingers in front of my face, awakening me from my thoughts.  
— Look, you have to find a way. I can’t just go to her and ask her if she wants to go out.  
— You're the slowest woman I know on earth! I don’t know how Marcus endured you when you were married!  
— Emilie de Ravin, if I didn’t know of Colin's fall for you and if I didn’t consider you a sister, I would show you who is slow here! — I confessed, causing her to open her mouth in surprise, then turned away leaving from her dressing room.  
We would record the scene from chapter 16 of season three, in which Zelena appears at Regina's house and my character starts a dialogue with her.  
I was already at the recording location, sitting on the table that was part of Regina's house. Lana was there too, but unlike me, she was doing something, that is, talking to the costume designer. And I? Watching. I couldn’t explain what she was causing in me, intense feelings, that was obvious, but there was something more, it wasn’t just attraction, desire, horniness. That woman had been wreaking havoc inside me, for apparently that was what she could do best, cause turmoil, and be the center of attention with unmistakable beauty.  
— Bex? — I heard the brunette's voice waking me from my thoughts and I hadn’t even seen her approach. — Let's go? It’s all set to start recording. Or to finish recording, I'm not sure. — she laughed at herself and I did the same.  
We both walked to our positions, but before starting the recording, she approached me, but it wasn’t normal, an innocent approach, she really got very close to my face, varying the look from my lips to my eyes and only then she fixed a lock of my hair that was lying on my face, placing it behind my ear. Lana smiled and moistened her lips while still staring at my eyes. Shit! What was this woman doing?  
— Lana, in your position, please. — the camera asked. — Hairdresser, Rebecca's hair. — he warned. — Two seconds, everybody! Let's go!  
And then they'd come and groom my hair again, but I could barely focus on the chocolate eyes in front of me, watching me. My body was tense and I felt my breathing begin to alter. What the hell! I need to end this recording. But from that moment forward, no coherent thought passed through my head.  
***  
— Rebecca! Come on! What is going on? You've never been like this! — the director had cut the scene for the fifth time and it was all my fault.  
— Sorry. — it was the only word I could mutter.  
— I don’t want excuses, I want your concentration!  
I was silent. I really didn’t know what had hit me, I was nervous and Lana was guilty. I couldn’t stay focused on my script as she pronounced her lines, I lost myself cruelly watching her eyes, which seemed more intense that afternoon.  
She looked across the room, and she smiled again, just as she had before we started the recording. Motherfucker! She was doing it on purpose. She knew. And she was teasing me.  
We restarted the scene at the director's request. It was the sixth time we would try. This time I wouldn’t let her shake me. She was playing and I couldn’t let her exercise such control under me that way. Then Lana began to speak Regina's words, I continued and again it was her turn to speak, which was obvious, as we were in a dialogue. I don’t quite know what time I got lost in her words, maybe it was the fault of her lips this time, which were filled with a wine lipstick that were totally ruining my concentration. Anyone who could read minds would condemn me for the impure thoughts that were going on in it.  
— Stop! — the director shouted, waking me up and making me jump in fright. — Rebecca, Zelena Mills is recording with Regina.  
— I know. — I answered, as if it were the most obvious thing to say, because the situation was very clear.  
— Then why does Zelena Mills keep biting her lips like that? Why does her eyes shine like she's seeing Brad Pitt shirtless? — he questioned me harshly.  
— I... — I tried to start saying something, but those words had a certain impact on my mind, so I ended up being quiet, because probably my silence at that time would make more sense than any word I said.  
— You two are dispensed. — he said and began to walk away.  
— We aren’t done, you can’t dispense us. — I protested, walking after him and trying to process it all.  
— Yes, you're done for today. Monday I want you to be impeccable Rebecca, recompose yourself and be who you always were, we never had problems with your recordings, whatever is disturbing you, take care!  
I just wanted to punch him and I didn’t know why. We always get along, and I was bored that there was something wrong with me that day, but there was no need for him to get my attention in front of everyone on the set. I turned my back on whoever was there and didn’t stop walking, not even when I heard Lana calling me a few times.  
I was lost. Confused. And completely fucked up because of that woman. What had just happened was her fault, she had put me in this situation, she was making me lose my mind and mix my professionalism with my personal problems. But worst of all, I was loving it all.  
***  
— Why did you take so long? — I heard Emilie ask when I passed the table where she and the rest of the cast were sitting, but I didn’t stop walking. — Bex, I'm talking to you. — she held my arm, making me stop halfway.  
— I need to drink Emilie, can we talk at the bar? I asked, trying to be polite as much as possible. She just nodded and followed me to the bar counter, where I placed my order and sat down.  
— What the hell happened to you? — Emilie questioned after a while in silence.  
— Nothing. — I answered without looking at her, just watching the movement of the people who worked there. I didn’t want to remember what had happened inside the studio, I didn’t want to remember Lana's eyes fixed on me and the smile full of intentions on her lips. I didn’t want to be reminded of how much that woman was mentally killing me.  
— Rebecca, do you think I'm an idiot? I know you better than anyone to know that something is wrong.  
— Lana Parrilla! That's what's wrong! — I said a little exalted, scared her at first, but Emilie was already accustomed to my outbursts of despair. The bar boy put two more doses of tequila on the counter, and I turned the two of them on, then asked for more. — She's so cheeky that she has now teasing me on the set! — I blurted uncomfortably. — What that woman has in the head? We were recording! You know Emilie, I suspect she's a good person, because she harmed me today with the director of the scene purposely and didn’t even come here to give a decent explanation of the shit she was trying to do. — I said in a single breath as I searched for some response in Emilie's expression and turned another shot of tequila.  
— You're completely enchanted by this woman, and I need to give you some advice.  
— What?  
— You should sort this out with her. — she suggested.  
— Emilie, how do you want me to talk to her if she's not even here? — I asked, dissatisfied with that advice.  
— First, I don’t want you to talk to her, not everything needs to be resolved with a conversation. And second, she's here, yes, you just need... — she stopped talking and looked around, searching for something. — You just have to look back toward the red neon light.  
And so I did. She was in the middle of the dance floor, dancing as if there was no tomorrow. She knew I was coming. She knew I was bubbling with rage and knew I would go after her.  
— Where are you going? — Emilie asked me as I got up from the bench where I was sitting.  
— You don’t want me to talk to her? So that's what I'll do.  
— I don’t want you to talk to her, I want you to sort this out with her. — the brunette corrected me.  
— And what do you suggest me to do? Hit her? — I suggested, making it clear to her how frustrated I was with everything.  
— If Lana Parrilla is a woman who likes things like that in bed, you can do whatever you want. — I rolled my eyes at that comment, but I can’t deny that something struck my body at the thought of Lana at the mercy of my wishes, letting herself be dominated.  
— I suggest you talk to Colin about it, because it's probably not just Lana Parrilla who is a BSDM practitioner. — I smiled victoriously at her, who gaped at my comment. — Don’t ask me how I got this information, your dark-haired is amazing, de Ravin! — I talked about my co-worker, because I knew how much Emilie would die with jealousy, but I think she deserved a little.  
I left Emilie alone at the bar counter, got into the dance floor, and started walking discreetly toward Lana. Just before being completely beside her, I mixed myself up with some people nearby just to watch her dance. And watching her dance like that was like begging the universe to lose the little self-control I still had when it came to her.  
Lana's body was keeping pace with the rhythm of the music, a throbbing but sensual, sexy and exciting beat in the eyes of a good female body observer. And I was a great observer of Lana Parrilla's body. The brunette closed her eyes for a few seconds, letting the music guide her, dominate each part of herself, then she opened them again, regaining control of everything.  
Lana ran her hands down her body, down her waist and hip, then up into her hair. It was driving me crazy, I couldn’t help being near from her, I wanted to touch her, I wanted to kiss her, I wanted to feel the energy of that body dancing next to mine. I wanted her rolling like that for me, because the way she danced, the way she touched her own body made me realize she wanted to be touched. It might have been crazy in my head, for by now I had lost my mind, but she was waiting for me, waiting for me to touch her, for me to feel her.  
I couldn’t take it anymore, I was at my limit, watching her from a distance was pure torture, it was impossible to pretend I didn’t feel anything, that she didn’t cause me anything. Then I approached her, taking advantage of her on her back and holding her waist, sticking my body to hers and feeling the volume of her ass beneath that tight black dress she wore pressing against my sex. At first she was frightened and slowed down as she danced, quickly turning her body in front of mine. A mischievous smile came over her lips as she met my eyes.  
— You're going to have to do a lot more than you did on the set today to tease me. — I spoke in your ear due to loud music.  
Lana was dazzling. Her eyes glittered and I could see their intensity even in the dark. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started dancing again, this time, bolder, rubbing her body in mine and lowering her hands to my butt, squeezing. This attitude set me on fire so that I could barely control myself.  
The brunette came away from me, took my hand and started walking toward the bar. She ordered two doses of tequila and turned one, offering me the other, and I repeated her gesture, slamming the bottom of the empty glass on the counter. Again she held my arm and kept walking, but this time, to the back of the bar, in a dark place that resembled a hallway. Lana leaned me against the wall and didn’t give me time to say a word, because she kissed me. God! I was kissing Lana Parrilla and that was the best thing in the world.  
POV Lana Parrilla  
I could no longer stand to hide everything I was feeling for Rebecca. It was an intense mix of warmth and desire that was driving me crazy and completely out of my mind. It had been a while since I had looked at her with other eyes and I always hoped she would realize it, because I could see that there was interest on her part too.  
Even after what happened on the set, I knew she would be in the party that night. I knew that even with anger at me, she wouldn’t back down when she saw me dancing. There were more honest and interesting ways of approaching a woman for whom one feels something, but she was the type of woman everyone believe to be 100% pure, but deep down, Rebecca Mader played dirtier than everyone thought. And I knew that, so why not take advantage?  
I knew exactly where that kiss would take us and that's what I wanted, so I tried to deepen the intensity of each movement I made, being in my hands pulling her hair, on my leg pressing on her sex or kissing, where I played with the tongue in her mouth and, intent on provoking her more, bit her lower lip, sucking it in the end. Rebecca reversed our positions, placing me against the wall with a certain force and kissed me without shame, tightening my waist tightly and then, lowering her hands to my hip. I was surrendering easily to her and I didn’t want to go back.  
I lowered my hands to her hip, pulling it against me and squeezed her butt. She breathed in shortly after that. We were finally arriving where both wanted. Again, I put the redhead against the wall, because I needed a second to take a breath again, we faced each other for a few seconds. I kissed her again and went down to her neck, giving wet kisses and biting some parts weakly. I pressed my knee against her sex and at the same moment sucked the lobe of her ear. She moaned and this time it was she who searched for my neck, but unlike me, she bit heavily and then sucked the same region of the bite. That would result in purple marks, but I didn’t care, I wanted that, I was looking for that, so I would suffer the consequences entirely from my decision. Rebecca lifted her hands from my hip to my breasts, squeezing and this time, I groaned in her ear. She pressed me harder on the wall, there was some anger in that act and I didn’t expect anything different. She was losing control!  
POV Rebecca Mader  
God! I was about to take that woman's clothes off and fuck her on the bar counter. She was driving me crazy with one of her legs in the middle of mine, pressing my sex and sucking my lips the way she was doing.  
It didn’t interest me that we were in a party with many people around us, including some of our friends, the only thing I wanted at that moment was Lana Parrilla cumming in my hands. I no longer knew if it was the effect of alcohol or if I really wanted her as crazy as I had been desiring at that moment. My thoughts made my body burn and Lana tightening my butt only added to my excitement. The brunette moaned reasonably loudly in my ear purposely after I had squeezed her butt. I wanted to lift her dress, take off her panties and have her for me at that moment, couldn’t wait any longer and I no longer knew why I was waiting so long, since my wish was the same as hers.  
Lana was wearing a navy blue dress right on the curves of her waist and breasts, the front neckline was satisfying to my eyes and on the back it was completely open up to her lumbar. She was the human form of my desires. I wanted her like I never wanted anyone in my life, not even when I was a teenager and had the hormones in my skin.  
We kissed indecently, we touched where we could and where we wanted, now, she bit and sucked my neck mercilessly, unlike the first time she'd done it, while I tried to control myself not to shout her name. I could plainly tell anyone who asked me that now I finally knew the expression "to be burning with desire", because I was like this. Lana left my neck aside for a while and returned to my lips, her tongue sliding patiently over mine, she had slowed her pace, tried to control her breathing, her hands now rested on my shoulders and her body was gone so much force on mine, until she stared at me, unglued our lips and so held for a while. But I didn’t want her to go down, I didn’t want to stop. I didn’t want her to stop her teasing. Then I kissed her, thirsty for her liking again and she reciprocated. She was testing me and I had fallen in her game, had shown how crazy I was to overpower her.  
— Excuse me. — we heard a voice next to us and at great cost, we stopped kissing.  
— May I help? — Lana stepped forward to ask, since I couldn’t speak at all.  
— Which of you two goes for Rebecca Mader? — the boy asked. He worked there, because he was wearing a T-shirt with the name of the party stamped.  
— She. — Lana answered, pointing to me, who was at her side.  
— A girl asked me to give you this. — the boy holds out a piece of paper folded in half for me, I take it and he thanks, leaving and leaving us alone again.  
I opened the paper and had some words in it that I couldn’t read due to low lighting from where we were.  
— What's written? — I heard Lana ask.  
— Nothing that interests me now. — I answered, pulling at her waist and kissing again.  
— You can’t be like that! — Josh grabbed my arm and pulled me to his side. — Lana, forgive me, but I need Bex now, you can finish what you started later, in a private place, I would say. — He laughed nervously and left me dragging.  
— Hey! — I called him, but he kept walking and didn’t let go of my arm. — Josh! — I called again, but he acted as if he hadn’t heard me. — What the fuck are you doing? — this time I pulled my arm out of his hand, making him look at me and stop walking.  
— Just shut up and keep walking with me.  
— No! — I protested, stopping walking. — I hope you have a good reason to have interrupted me, otherwise Josh Dallas...  
— Look at her condition. — he said after taking a few steps and pointing at something I couldn’t see. I walked up to him and I could see Emilie talking to Jennifer, she was crying and I didn’t understand why.  
— What the hell? — I asked him.  
— I don’t know, she doesn’t want to talk to anyone, I thought maybe she wanted to talk to you.  
— Josh, Emilie is a grown woman, and she knows how to solve her problems on her own.  
— But, according to her, you encouraged her to talk to Colin.  
— I made it? She can only be joking! — I said irritably and walked toward her. — What is going on? — I asked low for Jennifer.  
— She can only say that it's your fault for the fact that Colin said no to her.  
— Did she tell him? — I asked in shock.  
— Probably yes, I didn’t see what happened from the beginning, I went to the bar to get a drink and when I came back she was like that.  
— God, Emilie, you're so stupid! — I spoke directly to her.  
— Belle's story is repeating itself to me, I can hardly believe it. — she answered, her voice choking with tears.  
— Are you drunk? — I asked incredulously, because it was now obvious why Colin had given her away. Or whatever happened between them. — Come on, I'll take you away. — I helped her to her feet and held her so she wouldn’t fall. — Jen, where's the rest of the cast?  
— They're all on the dance floor.  
— It's all right. — I replied. — I'll take you away, tell them about our unforeseen circumstances. See you Monday! — I kissed her cheek and started walking toward the exit with Emilie.  
I came to the conclusion that one of the hardest things in the world to do was to get a drunken woman into a car, but with much effort I managed and headed for Emilie's house. Along the way, she slept and I was relieved that she wasn’t blabbering in my head. I know it could be cruel to me, but I couldn’ think of anyone but Lana. I had left her without any explanation, without even saying goodbye or commenting on anything about that kiss, about our actions, about our wishes.  
***  
After leaving Emilie at her house, sleeping comfortably, I went to mine. I had barely taken off my shoes when I heard the doorbell ringing, I thought it was strange and I felt a bit afraid to open the door, but soon I thought it might be Colin, maybe he was drunk too or wanted to talk about what happened to Emilie, so I decided to check it out if my doubts were true.  
— Lana? — I said surprise as I opened the door and met the brunette.  
I didn’t even have time to say another word, because she came into my apartment, kissing me furiously. In any case I would refuse that kiss, even with a lot of doubts in my head.  
Lana led me to the couch, pushing me and laying me down. She kissed me uncontrollably, as if she would not survive if that kiss was over, but there was something more, it wasn’t just desire, just excitement or an absurd wish to have sex, it was something else. Lana Parrilla was a mysterious woman and even though I had kissed her once, I knew that there was something else in that kiss, but I was out of my mind to think of anything that might be happening, so just for that moment, I decided to ignore it.  
I was going crazy with the way she kissed me. Her lips were soft and the alcoholic taste in her mouth was addictive, sure enough she had drunk more before coming here.  
Lana left my lips and started to kiss my neck, leaving wet trails made with the tongue to my ear. I held her firmly in her hair, pulling at you reasonably strong, just enough for her to understand that even though she was on top of me, I was in control and when I did, she groaned in my ear, then biting my lobe and make me groan together. She returned to devour my lips, running her hands over where she reached. We were delivered, our bodies sought each other more and more, and my only desire was to put an end to those pieces of clothing that kept us from feeling each other. I lowered my hands to the hem of her dress, which was almost entirely lifted, it was my breach to finish raising it, leaving her butt completely exposed, so I squeezed hard, pulling a heavy sigh from the brunette. I was close to my next act when I hear my cell phone rings. Shit! Right now?  
I didn’t want to stop kissing her, I didn’t want her to get off me, but I just couldn’t ignore that call, maybe it was Emilie asking for help or someone asking for help, I had no idea, but I needed to get that doubt over, otherwise I couldn’t even move a finger.  
— No, Bex. — Lana pleaded as I tried to push our lips away. — Don’t make me stop now. — she asked as she tried to keep our lips glued together, but it was clear that my strength was greater than hers and that I could easily pick her up to get up, so I was able to walk away to the other sofa to recover and answer my cell phone. It was an unknown number, but I still didn’t hesitate to answer it.  
After the ten most annoying seconds of conversation I had with the woman on the other end of the line telling me it was a mistake and apologizing for the time she had called, I was completely angry! Yes, I was insane for having interrupted my moment again with Lana, who was now staring at me as she sat on the couch. I put the phone under the dresser and went back to the center of the room, but before I got to her, Lana got up and walked toward me, trying to kiss me again, but I stopped her, holding her before she could reach my mouth. I wanted her and that was obvious. I wanted to have that woman for me more than anything, but if we were to do that one way or the other, we would do our best.  
— I want you to dance. — I asked, determined to get what I wanted. — Exactly how you were dancing in the party when I arrived.  
Lana smiled. It wasn’t a simple smile, it was that wicked smile, full of ulterior motives. She put her hands around my neck and kissed me, playing with her tongue inside my mouth, then traced with her tongue a line from my neck to the earlobe, then suck it.  
— Are you sure that's what you want? — she whispered hoarsely in my ear. I didn’t have the strength to respond verbally, just nodded, feeling her fingers enter the strands of my hair, then she pulled them, leaving my neck exposed to her and kissed it, biting it then, to moving away from me.  
— Where are you going? — I asked, already missing her body stuck in mine and all the feeling she was causing me.  
She didn’t answer me, walked to her bag that was lying next to the door of the room and looked for something inside that I couldn’t decipher immediately, only then, after she approached again, I could see that it was her cell phone and that she searched frantically something in it. Lana put the device on the shelf and soon a song began to play, it was exactly the same song that was playing in the party when we kissed.  
— Sit down! — she asked.  
— How? — I looked confused, a little stunned by the request or the music, I couldn’t decipher which.  
Lana didn’t repeat, she just walked in firm steps to me and pushed on the couch, making me fall into a sitting position.  
— I won’t tell you twice, so pay attention to what I'm going to say. — she said resolutely, staring into my eyes and standing in front of me, for a second I could forget that the woman of perfect and authoritative pose that was in front of me, was the same fun and smiling woman with whom I worked. — I'll dance for you. Only for you. On here. In your room. In front of you. I will dance entirely for you, but you won’t be able to touch me.  
— How? — I jumped off the couch, getting up, but that didn’t last seconds, because soon I was being pushed again. — You can’t do that! — I protested.  
— I can and I will! — she answered decisively. — But if you don’t want to, I'll understand your side.  
— This can only be a joke. — I shook my head uncomfortably. — Parrilla, have you looked at your body? Or rather, have you looked in the mirror? How do you expect me to resist you at my house and dancing to me?  
— So, I'm leaving. — the brunette spoke and tried to turn, but I was faster and I held her wrist.  
— I won’t even touch your hair. — I confessed, looking into her eyes and determined to face the torture that it would be.  
— Great! — Lana smiled, biting her bottom lip, walked to the switch and turned out the light, lighting the small lamp on the shelf, leaving that room dimly lit. The brunette came back to me and kissed me thirsty, sucking my tongue blatantly. — You asked Mader, now let's play!


End file.
